Donald Duck
Donald Duck (full name first revealed as Donald Fauntleroy Duck in Donald Gets Drafted) is a Disney character and one of the main protagonists from The Walt Disney Company. Donald is a short-tempered, impatient, angry, white duck with a yellow-orange bill, legs, and feet. He usually wears a sailor shirt, cap, and a red or black bowtie, but no trousers. Donald's voice, one of the most identifiable voices in all of animation, was performed by voice actor Clarence "Ducky" Nash up to his death in 1985. It was largely this semi-intelligible speech, that would cement Donald's image into audiences' minds and help fuel both Donald's and Nash's rise to stardom. Since 1985, Donald has been voiced by Tony Anselmo, who was trained by Nash for the role. Personality Donald's most famous personality trait is his uncontrolable temper. Donald's jealousy towards Mickey's popularity causes Donald to be a type of villain in some occasions. Although Donald can be loud, rude and selfish he is a great friend and will do anything to help a friend. So far Donald's temper has landed him in alot of tight spots with Daisy in thier relationship. Daisy is easily annoyed by Donald's constant temper problems. Donald also has an obssesion over money, treasure, gold, etc. which he gets from his Uncle Scrooge. Donald usually chooses riches over friends until someone talks him out of it. Donald does realize he does not have the best luck. Usually when Donald is going head to head with an opponint like chipmunks, Donald will get the blame for the destruction they have caused. Overall Donald is a selfish, comical duck that the world knows and loves. Donald in animation According to the cartoon Donald Gets Drafted (1942), Donald's full name is Donald Fauntleroy Duck (his middle name appears to be a reference to his sailor hat, which was a common accessory for "Little Lord Fauntleroy" suits). Disney's website also states his name as Donald Fauntleroy Duck. Donald's birthday is officially recognized as June 9, 1934, the day his debut film was released, but in The Three Caballeros, his birthday is given as simply "Friday the 13th." In Donald's Happy Birthday (short) it has his birthday as March 13. Although usually easygoing, Donald's most famous trait is his short and often explosive temper. He is also sometimes portrayed as more crafty and cynical than other characters such as Goofy or Mickey. Donald's famous voice, one of the most identifiable voices in all of animation, was until 1985 performed by voice actor Clarence Nash, since Donald Duck's debut in the Wise Little Hen.. It was largely this semi-intelligible speech that would cement Donald's image into audiences' minds and help fuel both Donald's and Nash's rise to stardom. Early appearances According to Leonard Maltin in his introduction to The Chronological Donald - Volume 1, Donald was created by Walt Disney when he heard Clarence Nash doing his "duck" voice while reciting "Mary Had a Little Lamb." Mickey Mouse had lost some of his edge since becoming a role model for children and Disney wanted a character that could portray some of the more negative character traits he could no longer bestow on Mickey. Donald first appeared in the Silly Symphonies cartoon The Wise Little Hen on June 9, 1934, though he is mentioned in a 1931 Disney storybook. Donald's appearance in the cartoon, as created by animator Dick Lundy, is similar to his modern look — the feather and beak colors are the same, as is the blue sailor shirt and hat — but his features are more elongated, his body plumper, and his feet bigger. Donald's personality is not develop ed either; in the short, he only fills the role of the unhelpful friend from the original story. Bert Gillett, director of The Wise Little Hen, brought Donald back in his Mickey Mouse cartoon, The Orphan's Benefit on August 11, 1934. Donald is one of a number of characters who are giving performances in a benefit for Mickey's Orphans. Donald's act is to recite the poems Mary Had a Little Lamb and Little Boy Blue, but every time he tries, the mischievous orphans eat his specially made pie, leading the duck to fly into a squawking fit of anger. This explosive personality would remain with Donald for decades to come. Donald continued to be a hit with audiences. The character began appearing in most Mickey Mouse cartoons as a regular member of the ensemble with Mickey, Minnie Mouse, Goofy, and Pluto. Cartoons from this period, such as the 1935 cartoon The Band Concert — in which Donald repeatedly disrupts the Mickey Mouse Orchestra's rendition of The William Tell Overture by playing Turkey in the Straw — are regularly hailed by critics as exemplary films and classics of animation. Animator Ben Sharpsteen also minted the classic Mickey, Donald, and Goofy comedy in 1935, with the cartoon Mickey's Service Station. Donald was redesigned in 1936 to be a bit fuller, rounder, and cuter. He also began starring in solo cartoons, the first of which was the January 9, 1937 Ben Sharpsteen cartoon, Don Donald. This short also introduced Donald's long-time love interest, Daisy Duck (here called "Donna Duck"). Donald's nephews, Huey, Dewey and Louie, would make their first animated appearance a year later in the April 15, 1938 film, Donald's Nephews, directed by Jack King (they had been earlier introduced in the Donald Duck comic strip). Later animation Saludos Amigos The Three Caballeros A Goofy Movie James and the Giant Peach Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas Fantasia 2000 Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse Mickey's House of Villains Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas Donald has since appeared in a lot of different television shows and (short) animated movies. He played roles in Mickey's Christmas Carol and The Prince and the Pauper and made a cameo appearance in A Goofy Movie. He also made an appearance at the Ink and Paint Club competing against Daffy Duck in Who Framed Roger Rabbit. Television DuckTales He featured in a rather small part in the television animated series DuckTales. There, Donald joins the Navy, and leaves his nephews Huey, Dewey and Louie with their Uncle Scrooge, who then has to take care of them. Donald appears in two parts of the series premiere, "Treasure of the Golden Suns", as well as the season 1 episodes "Sphinx for the Memories", "Home Sweet Homer", "A Whale of a Bad Time", "Spies in Their Eyes", "All Ducks on Deck", and "Till Nephews Do Us Part". Bonkers After DuckTales, Donald made a notable cameo appearance in the first episode of Bonkers, in which he is taking a walk through the park before getting captured by a mugger. Bonkers D. Bobcat happens upon Donald and, unaware that the duck is being mugged at the moment, asks for a guest part in his next picture before eventually coming to his rescue when Lucky Piquel shows up to nab the mugger. Quack Pack Three years later, Donald starred in his own Disney Afternoon television show Quack Pack. This series featured a modernized Duck family. Donald was no longer wearing his sailor suit and hat, but a Hawaiian shirt (which he would wear again as Maui Mallard in the game Maui Mallard in Cold Shadow). Huey, Dewey and Louie are teenagers, with distinct clothing, voices and personalities. Daisy Duck has lost her pink dress and bow and has a new hairdo. Oddly enough, no other family members - besides Ludwig Von Drake - appear in Quack Pack and all other Duckburg citizens are humans, not ducks. Mickey Mouse Works Donald next played an important role in Mickey Mouse Works. In the Mouse Works shorts, his role was more or less the same as in the classic shorts. In these shorts, though, he garnered a new adversary in the form of a baby turtle named Shelby, whom he would often have to look after and have a hard time doing so House of Mouse Donald appears once again in the series House of Mouse as a greeter and co-owner. In the series Donald's rivalry with Mickey really takes place. Donald decides to. Donald get goes humbug grouchy and he put the wishing star on the top of Christmas tree in Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse And he appears to tries to scare everybody in the club while the Disney Villains take over the House of Mouse in Mickey's House of Villains. Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Donald Duck reappears as a main character in the computer animated series Mickey Mouse Clubhouse. He joins in nearly every adventure Mickey and Friends set off on and helps the gang solve many puzzling problems. But sometimes he lose his temper so mix-up the problems. Donald in comics While Donald's cartoons enjoy vast popularity in the United States and around the world, his weekly and monthly comic books enjoy their greatest popularity in many European countries, most in Norway and Finland, but many other countries are right behind - most notably Denmark, Germany, Italy, the Netherlands and Sweden. Developments under Barks In 1942, Western Publishing began creating original comic-book stories about Donald and other Disney characters. Bob Karp worked on the earliest of these, a story called Donald Duck Finds Pirate Gold. The new publisher meant new illustrators, in this case, Carl Barks and Jack Hannah. Barks would later repeat the treasure-hunting theme in many more stories. Barks soon took over the major development of the comic-book version of the duck as both writer and illustrator. Under his pen, the comic version of Donald diverged even further from his animated counterpart, becoming more adventurous, less temperamental, and more eloquent. Pete was the only other major character from the Mickey Mouse comic strip to feature in Barks' new Donald Duck universe. Barks placed Donald in the city of Duckburg, which Barks populated with a host of supporting players, including Gladstone Gander (1948), Gyro Gearloose (1952), Uncle Scrooge McDuck (1947), Magica de Spell (1961), Flintheart Glomgold (1956), The Beagle Boys (1951), April, May and June (1953), Neighbour Jones (1944) and John D. Rockerduck (1961). Many of Taliaferro's characters made the move to Barks' world as well, including Huey, Dewey, and Louie. Barks placed Donald in both domestic and adventure scenarios, and Uncle Scrooge became one of his favorite characters to pair up with Donald. Scrooge's popularity grew, and by 1952, the character had a comic book of his own. At this point, Barks concentrated his major efforts on the Scrooge stories, and Donald's appearances became more focused on comedy or he was recast as Scrooge's reluctant helper, following his rich uncle around the globe. Disney Parks Donald is a extremely common character in the Disney Parks and is in almost every Disney show and in every Disney parade. He is the most common character second only to Mickey Mouse. Fantasmic! Donald appears at the end of the live nighttime spectacular Fantasmic! In the show Donald is seen riding either the Mark Twain Riverboat or Steamboat Willie. Mickey's Philharmagic In Mickey's Philharmagic, Donald is the main character and go through some of Disney biggest musical scenes in order to find Mickey's sorcerer hat. Dream Along with Mickey In the live stage show in the Magic Kingdom Park, Donald along with Mickey, Minnie and Goofy celebrate the magic of dreams. Although Donald attends he does not believe in dreams. Once Maleficent along with Captain Hook and Mr. Smee crash the party Donald with the help of Mickey use the power of dreams to deafeat the three villains. Donald belives again and peace is restored in Magic Kingdom. Kingdom Hearts series Majority of information taken from Kingdom Hearts Wiki-Donald Duck. In ''Kingdom Hearts'', Donald is the Royal Magician of Disney Castle and the royal assistant for King Mickey. As such, his weapon of choice is a Staff. He often provides comic relief more than advancing the plot despite the amount of camera time he has in the series. He is rash and has an aggressive personality, but he is loyal to his friends. Other video games Outside of Kingdom Hearts, Donald has starred in many video games of his own. Among the more notable ones: Magical Quest 3 The third game in Capcom's Magical Quest series (released only in Japan initially) has Donald join Mickey on an adventure to rescue Huey, Dewey and Louie from Pete the Cat. Goin' Quackers! Donald Duck: Goin' Quackers!, a multiconsole game, follows Donald on an adventure to rescue Daisy when she is kidnapped by Merlock the Magician. Relationships 'Mickey Mouse' Through out his career, Donald has shown that he's jealous of Mickey and wants his job as Disney's greatest star. In the early Disney shorts, Mickey and Donald were partners, but by the time The Mickey Mouse Club aired on television, it was shown that Donald always wanted the spotlight. One animated short that rivaled the famous Mickey Mouse song was showing Huey, Dewey, and Louie as Boy Scouts and Donald as their Scoutmaster at a cliff near a remote forest and Donald leads them in a song mirroring the Mouseketeers theme "D-O-N-A-L-D D-U-C-K-! Donald Duck!" The rivalry would cause Donald some problems, in the 1988 TV special Mickey's 60th Birthday, where Mickey is cursed by a sorcerer to become unnoticed, the world believes Mickey to be kidnapped. Donald Duck is then arrested for the kidnapping of Mickey, as he is considered to be the chief suspect, due to their rivalry. However, Donald did later get the charges dismissed, due to lack of evidence. Walt Disney, in his Wonderful World of Color, would sometimes make reference to the rivalry. Walt, one time, had presented Donald with a gigantic birthday cake and commented how it was "even bigger than Mickey's", which pleased Donald. The clip was rebroadcast in November 1984 during a TV special honoring Donald's 50th birthday. The rivalry between Mickey and Donald has also been shown in Disney's House of Mouse. It was shown that Donald wanted to be the Club's founder and wanted to change the name from House of Mouse to House of Duck. However, in later episodes, Donald accepted that Mickey was the founder and worked with Mickey as a partner to make the club profitable. Mickey Mouse has failed to realize how much Donald does not like him at times, and always counts him as one of his best friends. Despite the rivalry, Donald seems to be an honest friend of Mickey's, and will be faithful to him in tough situations, such as working with Mickey and Goofy as a team akin to the Three Musketeers. In the Kingdom Hearts games, Donald is quite loyal to Mickey, even briefly leaving Sora to follow King Mickey's orders. Beyond Disney Donald Duck is the only popular film and television cartoon character to appear as a mascot for the sports team of a major American university, namely, the Oregon Ducks at the University of Oregon. Donald's name and image are also used on numerous commercial products, one example being Donald Duck Orange Juice, introduced by Citrus World in 1940. In 2004, Donald received his own star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame, joining other characters such as Mickey Mouse, Bugs Bunny, Woody Woodpecker, The Simpsons, Winnie the Pooh, Kermit the Frog, Godzilla and Snow White. Gallery Donald-Duck-s-Star-on-the-Walk-of-Fame-donald-duck-7882050-400-387.jpg|Donald Duck's Star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame donald-duck-1st-02.jpg|Donald Duck in his first appearnce The Wise Little Hen. donaldstar_1600.jpg|Donald Duck Cartoon Opening fant2000.jpg|Donald in Fantasia 2000 DL50C.jpg|Donald Duck with Steve Martin in Disneyland: The First 50 Magical Years Donald-Duck-Wallpaper-donald-duck-6369626-800-600.jpg|Donald in The Band Concert large_PHIL1.jpg|Donald in Mickey's PhilharMagic Quackpack.jpg|Donald in Quack Pack Paja-patak-vr.jpg|Donald gets his star 600px-DonaldKH2.jpg|Donald Duck, as he appears in the Kingdom Hearts series 8613d495e232cae9f4e7f97be619c336.jpg|Donald Duck Topiary threemusketeers_741.jpg|Donald in Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers twiceuponaxmas_433.jpg|Donald in Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas 360002008_e4b150b378.jpg|Donald in Disney On Ice mmcmbs-03.jpg|Donald in Mickey Mouse Clubhouse 3339880945_6b0830cd2d.jpg|Donald in It's a Small World 228491864_71bdcdef98.jpg|Donald Duck Statue 3008497946_045402e858.jpg|Donald Duck puppet in Playhouse Disney Live! lyonsmouseworks03.jpg|Donald in Mickey Mouse Works MickeyChristmas2.jpg|Donald with Mickey, Minnie, Daisy, Goofy and Pluto in House of Mouse 3644216694_152645f045_m.jpg|Donald with Goofy in the Disney Parks 2608859185_5f9ae2633d_m.jpg|Donald with Pluto in the Disney Parks 1175280152 3.jpg|Donald and Goofy cartoon opening icerasaludosamigos1931.jpg|Donald meets José Carioca in Saludos Amigos icerathreecaballeros2296.jpg|Donald and Jose meets Panchito Pistoles in The Three Cabelleros 2345587100_4cc9a16740.jpg|Donald with Daisy in the Disney Parks Donald-Duck-Wallpaper-donald-duck-6508130-1024-768.jpg|Donald then and now 3425516505_528c667791.jpg|Donald's Signature icerafancyfree3043.jpg|Donald in Mickey and the Beanstalk of Fun and Fancy Free 1835319468_a251971129.jpg|Donald in the Magic Kingdom's Dream Along with Mickey 3471829063_5a2271963d_b.jpg|Donald in Disney's Spectro Magic in the Magic Kingdom icerasaludosamigos1932.jpg|Donald Duck in Saludos Amigos icerathreecaballeros0675.jpg|Donald in The Three Cabelleros Donald2.jpg|Donald in the comics DonaldWithPrincesses.jpg|Donald with the Disney Princesses Dd.jpg|Donald during his temper tantrums DonaldOnDuckTales.jpg|Donald in DuckTales donaldsdoglaundry3.jpg|Donald and Pluto in Donald's Dog Laundry clipdon1.gif|Donald Duck superdonaldbeeld.gif|Donald Duck as the Duck Avenger. Engel Donald.jpg|Donald Duck as angel in Soup's On. threemusketeers_612.jpg|Donald in his sailor suit in Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers 26-mmpvisuals-07.jpg|Donald's poster for the Disney Parks Trivia *In the Disney Studious, Donald is often referred to as The Duck *The duck skeleton with the sailor suit and the hat look like Donald Duck in cameo of the James and the Giant Peach. External links *Donald Duck's family tree *Donald's profile in the Inducks *Toonopedia: Donald Duck *Donald Duck shorts film *Disney's HooZoo - Donald Duck es:Donald Duck Duck, Donald Duck, Donald Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Donald Duck universe characters Category:Mickey Mouse universe characters Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Heroes Category:Ducks Category:Mickey's Philharmagic Category:Magic Users Category:Males Category:Singing Characters Category:Bonkers characters Category:DuckTales characters Category:Royalty Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Cinderella's Royal Coronation Category:Comedy Characters Category:Characters who almost died Category:Disney's House of Mouse Category:Sailors Category:Living characters Category:Donald Duck universe characters Category:Dimension Links Category:Animals Category:Birds Category:Fantasia Characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Fantasia Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit cameos Category:Slender characters Category:Hunters Category:Pirates Category:Disney Packaging Film characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Team leaders